Trading Faces
Trading Faces is the 13th episode of season 1. Characters Present: *Jimmy Neutron *Goddard *Carl Wheezer *Sheen Estevez *Cindy Vortex *Libby Folfax *Judy Neutron *Hugh Neutron *Nick Dean *Sasha Vortex *Mr. Vortex *Ms. Fowl *Abraham Adler Synopsis ﻿ Jimmy's new invention accidentally makes Jimmy and Cindy switch bodies. Recap Jimmy is demonstrating a new invention to Carl and Sheen which the invention transforms your thoughts into music. Cindy plays a joke on Jimmy by playing yodeling on her hidden boom-box. That night, Jimmy is vowing to find out what Cindy will do next. Carl then asks Jimmy to help him with his homework book Triangles are your Friends. Jimmy suddenly gets a brainstorm where he changes his invention into a machine that reads your thoughts and plays them out loud. He then calls Cindy and the conservation is interrupted when lightning strikes into the power lines, with Jimmy and Cindy in each others body. The night ends with both Jimmy and Cindy screaming with their voices. The next day, Cindy's prank is revealed to be a paint bomb. During school, Cindy and Jimmy do the best to make each other look bad (getting Fs, picking their noses, making gas sounds with their armpits, getting 1,500 detentions). At the end, Jimmy finds a way to cure them by dumping their brains into a pod and making Sheen, Carl, and Libby sort out their memories. After their memories are back into their brains, Cindy tells Jimmy that one of them was imagining them walking on a countrylane together, holding hands and kissing. Jimmy remembers that, but says that he didn't imagine it. Cindy says she didn't imagine it either. Quotes *''(Jimmy as Cindy goes to the lab. Jimmy as Cindy then picks a tiny bit of Cindy's hair, and VOX scans it, setting off the security alarm)'' *'VOX:' REJECTED! Girl hair! Girl hair! Girl hair! *'Jimmy as Cindy: '''VOX, It's me! Let me in! *(''VOX gets mechanical arms, then a trash can appears. The arms open the trash can and they drop Jimmy as Cindy in, then closes the trash can) *'Cindy as Jimmy:' If you get garbage in my hair, I'll never forgive you! *'Ms. Fowl': Quiet children! Pop quiz! Cindy as Jimmy: I hope you enjoyed your straight A's, Neutron, 'cause they're a thing of the past! (begins quiz) The ant is a member of the vegetable family. Jimmy as Cindy: (working on quiz) Name the planets...Farkle, Gub Gub. (after class) Ms. Fowl: I would like an explanation for these two disgraceful papers! Cindy as Jimmy: There is a simple explanation Ms. Fowl. I, Jimmy Neutron, am a complete gabble headed dipstick! Jimmy as Cindy: But not as big a dipstick as you are, Ms. Fowl! And if I don't get a month's worth of detention for that, you are even dumber than you look! Cindy as Jimmy: How many detentions is this worth Ms. Fowl-breath? (Cindy starts kicking stuff from Ms. Fowl's desk.) * (Jimmy as Cindy peaks into the room, then jumps in, wearing a pink dress. The entire class laughs, camera zooms in to Jimmy as Cindy) * Cindy as Jimmy: (while wearing a dress) ''Itss something I've wanted to do all my life, Ms. Fowl! * '''Jimmy as Cindy:' (at recess) Attention! Here's a list of all the boys in school that makes me, Cindy Vortex, feel all fuzzy inside. Abraham "Mudface" Adler. (Cindy's clothes are being put into a Salvation Army truck by the same repair man who appeared in "Normal Boy" and "Birth Of A Salesman". He runs the Salvation Army company.) * Mrs. Vortex: Are you sure about this, Cindy? Jimmy as Cindy: Yes, Cindy's mother. I'm glad the expensive outfits I was so foolishly proud of will be clothing the needy. *'''Carl: '''Extreme dislike of girls who dislike boys who dislike girls who dislike show-offy boys who dislike... '''Sheen: '''Too confusing! Just throw that one away. Trivia * At the end of the episode, Cindy mentions that while their brains were together, one of them dreamed that they were walking down a country lane, holding hands, and kissing. Both of them deny thinking it. * Carl removed the part of Jimmy that extremely dislikes Cindy. 107b Category:Season 1 Category:Articles in need of an image Category:Article stubs